Knowing
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Michelle V. Ils auraient vraiment dû commencer à se parler il y a des années.


**Knowing**

**Auteur**** : Michelle V.**

Catégorie : Romance/Drama _(plutôt Hurt/Comfort ou Angst que Drama...)_

Résumé : Ils auraient vraiment dû commencer à se parler il y a des années.

Rating : PG pour le langage

Saison : deuxième moitié de la saison 6 (il semble bien s'intercaler entre Paradis Lost et Metamorphosis)

Spoilers: Point of View; for 100 Days, Divide and Conquer, Ascension, and Paradise Lost

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi !

Note du traducteur : pas grand-chose à dire sinon que c'est un ship très soft, mais qui dit l'essentiel ! lol

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de l'auteur. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en gardera pas trop rigueur de publier la traduction de sa fic sans son autorisation...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

_Jack sentit les douces lèvres de Samantha Carter sur les siennes. Pleines d'attention, d'amour, de désir…_

_De tristesse…_

_De douleur._

_Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un comme elle ne l'avait embrassé avec tant de passion. Il répondit à son baiser. C'était excitant. Elle était excitante._

_Pourtant, quelque part, ce n'était pas convenable._

_Il s'arrêta._

_« Tu n'es pas vraiment lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux agrandis._

_Des yeux si familiers._

_« Non. »_

_« J'aurais souhaité… »_

_« Oui, » fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Mais il n'était pas 'lui'. Et elle n'était pas…_

_Ne se retournant pas, il marcha vers le miroir. Celui qui reflétait son univers – son équipe. Daniel. Teal'c. Sa Carter._

_Attends. 'Sa' Carter ? _

_Non._

_Non ?_

_Un éclair et il se retourna pour la regarder à travers le miroir. L'autre elle. S'estompant jusqu'à l'obscurité et elle fut partie pour toujours._

_Il fixa le miroir à présent noir. L'autre l'avait fait commencer à réfléchir à propos de certaines choses. Choses auxquelles il ne pensait jamais auparavant. Du moins pas sérieusement. Il avait besoin de lui parler. A 'son' elle._

_Mais le temps qu'il se retourne, profitant de l'opportunité, elle était partie._

Et cela avait commencé ainsi.

ooo

Jack sortit de la flaque bleue miroitante dans l'environnement familier. Il concentra la moitié de son attention à faire un rapide salut à son supérieur qui attendait au pied de la rampe et l'autre moitié à s'assurer que son équipe avait réussi à traverser la Porte en un morceau.

Cela faisait combien d'années maintenant depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait traversée ? Mais il ne faisait toujours pas complètement confiance à la chose. Jack mena son équipe au bas de la rampe vers son supérieur qui attendait.

« Colonel, j'en déduis que vous avez réussi ? »

« Oh, oui, monsieur. Nous sommes venus, nous avons vu, et pris beaucoup de pierres. Et encore plus de pierres. Carter et Jonas sont vraiment très heureux en ce qui concerne les pierres, monsieur. » Il se tourna vers Teal'c. « Et Teal'c ? Eh bien, vous connaissez Teal'c et son amour indéfectible pour les pierres. »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

Le Général Hammond sourit. « C'est bon à entendre, Colonel. Nous avons un visiteur qui est vraiment impatient de mettre ses mains sur ces échantillons. »

« Un visiteur, mon Général ? »

Hammond se tourna vers Carter. « Je crois que vous le connaissez déjà, Major. Le Dr. Alan Ford. »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle eut un large sourire. « Alan est ici ? »

Jack la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Alan ? » Etait-ce son imagination, ou venait-elle de rougir ? Ce n'était pas une pensée particulièrement plaisante.

« Le Dr. Ford travaille à Nellis, » répondit Carter, soulignant son nom de famille.

« Débriefing dans une heure. Le Dr. Ford se joindra à nous. »

ooo

Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas, bien qu'il essayât de le cacher en s'arrêtant pour regarder la Porte de temps en temps. Il savait que c'était irrationnel. En dépit du prétexte qu'il se donnait, il ne pensait pas de manière irrationnelle habituellement. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, quand il en venait à Carter…

« Alors, comment connaissez-vous ce type, Carter ? » demanda-t-il, se retournant pour faire face à la pièce. Subtil, Jack. Très subtil.

Carter était occupée à se verser une tasse de café du plateau toujours présent dans la salle de briefing. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques années quand je travaillais sur… un projet. Nous avons conféré par vidéo et nous nous envoyons des emails depuis lors, » dit-elle, ne levant pas les yeux de sa tâche.

« Oh ? Quel projet ? »

Elle se retourna, jouant avec sa tasse. « Le générateur à particules, » dit-elle à contrecœur, évitant son regard.

Jack la regarda. Pourquoi serait-elle mal à l'aise pour quelque chose comme ça ? Attends. N'était-ce pas… ?

« Oh. »

Soudain la Porte redevint très intéressante.

« Sam ! »

Jack entendit la voix derrière lui et se tourna. Le Dr. Ford, présuma-t-il. Un homme d'à peu près de sa taille entra dans la pièce et Jack le jaugea rapidement. Il était probablement dix ans plus jeune que Jack, cheveux sombres et yeux bleus. Et, bien qu'étant un scientifique, il devait admettre que le type paraissait être dans une forme assez bonne. L'homme afficha un sourire et traversa la pièce vers Carter.

« Alan ! Heureuse que vous ayez finalement pu réussir à venir au SGC. » Carter eut un grand sourire et serra sa main.

« Attendez, ne me le dites pas. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c et Jonas Quinn, » dit-il, les regardant chacun leur tour. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, les gars. »

Jack regarda Carter d'un air interrogateur. « Souhaiterais pouvoir dire de même. »

« Pardon. Alan Ford. » Il s'avança vers Jack et serra sa main.

« Je suis un grand fan de vos 4x4. »

« Oui, je suis vraiment content avec le modèle 2003. » Alan sourit.

Donc le type avait le sens de l'humour. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait mauvais. Pour un scientifique.

« Je vois que les présentations ont été faites, » dit Hammond en entrant dans la salle. « Commençons. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement agacé que Carter prenne un siège à l'opposé de lui à côté du Dr. Ford, et puis qu'elle se penche pour murmurer quelque chose au bon docteur.

Ressaisis-toi, Jack ! Tu n'es plus au lycée !

Jack commença à gribouiller sur son bloc-notes, essayant de rester concentré mais échouant misérablement.

Le débriefing se déroula sans à-coups et s'approchait de la fin quand cela arriva. Carter discourait sur une propriété particulière des nouveaux échantillons quand elle posa sa main sur le bras du Dr. Ford pour avoir son attention. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent avec tout le monde. Elle l'avait même fait à Jonas plusieurs fois déjà durant la courte durée qu'il avait été avec eux.

C'était la 'façon' dont elle le fit cette fois-ci qui attira l'attention de Jack.

Inconsciemment, il commença à taper son bloc-notes avec son stylo.

« Très bien, à moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose d'autre, je pense que nous avons fini ici. » Hammond fit une pause et, ne recevant aucune réponse, continua. « Vous pouvez disposer, » ordonna-t-il, se levant pour partir.

Jonas et Teal'c se mirent à discuter du dîner, mais Jack ne fit pas attention à eux, se concentrant à la place sur les deux personnes devant lui. Intensément. Bien que prétendant ne pas le faire.

« Alors, Sam, » dit le Dr. Ford, « nous allons avoir à rattraper le temps. »

Elle lui sourit.

Les mouvements de Jack passèrent de subconscients à conscients. Il donna un petit coup de son stylo sur le bloc-notes.

« Saviez-vous que j'ai une nouvelle petite nièce ? J'ai sa photo dans mon labo si vous voulez voir, » dit-elle.

« Oui, j'adorerais ça ! Comment va Mark au fait ? »

Les sourcils de Jack se levèrent. Mark ? Il connaissait Mark ?

Cette conversation n'était plus de celle que Jack avait le désir d'entendre. C'était si familier et personnel – quelque chose que lui et Carter n'avaient jamais eu. « Si vous voulez m'excuser, » murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

ooo

« Jolie petite morveuse. »

« Oh oui. Et intelligente aussi, » dit Sam en souriant à Alan.

« Ah oui ? » Il se rassit sur un des tabourets.

« On m'a dit qu'elle pouvait réciter l'alphabet. Bien sûr, considérant qu'elle n'a que quatre mois, je pense que ses parents 'exagèrent' peut-être un tout petit peu. »

« Possible. Alors ? »

« Alors ? » demanda Sam, prenant elle-même un siège.

Alan regarda autour de lui le labo en désordre. « C'est donc là que les miracles se produisent. »

« C'est là que les explosions se produisent, » contra Sam.

« Toujours aussi modeste, » dit-il, secouant la tête. « C'était agréable de rencontrer enfin votre équipe. »

« Oui, je crois que je radote sur eux tout le temps. Désolée. » Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Eh bien, sur un plus que les autres. »

Ce sentiment angoissant, comme si elle venait d'être prise la main dans le sac, la frappa dans le ventre. « Quoi ? »

« Hum, peu importe. Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle. » Il rit, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Sam ne savait pas s'il avait réellement fait une erreur ou si c'était le ton de sa voix qui l'avait fait faire volte-face, mais elle 'n'allait' pas le découvrir.

« Alors, » demanda-t-elle rapidement, « quand arriverons-nous à vous faire franchir la Porte ? »

« Etes-vous folle ? »

Sam eut un grand sourire, heureuse d'être de retour sur un terrain plus sûr. « Aw, allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si 'toutes les personnes' qui traversent la Porte vomissaient leur repas ! »

« Ca n'arrivera jamais, Sam. »

« Très bien, vous gagnez. Pour le moment. Que diriez-vous d'étudier ces échantillons ? »

« Je pensais que vous ne le demanderiez jamais. »

ooo

Jack était assis en train de regarder fixement son casier ouvert. Il pensait vraiment qu'il en avait terminé avec ça.

Vraiment.

Eh bien, il était absolument sûr qu'il n'oublierait jamais Carter. Il aurait eu une meilleure chance d'oublier de respirer. Mais c'était la situation qu'il pensait avoir surmontée. Il y avait une certaine acceptation des circonstances, et il avait finalement atteint un point qui était confortable. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en harmonie en travaillant avec elle que maintenant.

'_Ca aide quand il n'y a pas de petits amis alien depuis plus d'un an,'_ songea Jack. Il se botta immédiatement les fesses mentalement pour cette pensée.

Faites-lui confiance pour foutre en l'air les choses !

Un contact innocent et il était de retour à cette vieille rengaine.

Jack jeta sa serviette dans le panier à linge.

Il pourrait prendre sa retraite. Il pourrait. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment. Pas s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Le boulot était trop important et, en grande partie, il adorait bien trop son travail. S'il prenait sa retraite maintenant, elle en serait la raison. Et il avait trop peur de finir par lui en vouloir. Oh, pas maintenant, mais cinq ans après ce serait peut-être une autre histoire. Il ne voulait vraiment de cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur relation. Elle était trop importante.

Bien sûr, plus le temps passait, moins il était certain d'un possible futur ensemble. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis les aveux forcés de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Aussi terrifiant et humiliant qu'avait été l'incident, il avait aussi fait revenir à la vie une part de lui une part qu'il pensait morte depuis longtemps.

Mais à la fin, plus de choses furent laissées non dites que le contraire. La petite compréhension qu'il y avait eu entre eux était bien trop lointaine.

Jack soupira. Il avait été sur ce manège avant et n'avait aucun désir de s'y retrouver. Comment avait-il arrêté ce cercle sans fin la dernière fois ? Et puis cela se fit jour en lui. Peut-être qu'il n'en était jamais vraiment descendu.

ooo

Jack déambulait dans les couloirs. Ses pieds semblaient savoir où ils allaient même si son esprit ne le savait pas. Son labo. Prévisible comme la lune, Carter était penchée sur un gadget quelconque, se parlant à elle-même.

Non, Alan. Eh bien, au moins il y avait ça. Il regarda sa montre. Bien sûr, Alan était parti. Toutes les personnes saines d'esprit étaient déjà parties chez elles pour la nuit.

« Carter ! »

Sam sursauta. « Mon Colonel ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. »

Il n'aurait pas dû venir à son labo. Sa passion pour son travail, habituellement une qualité qui lui inspirait l'admiration, était maintenant un rappel. Et un agacement.

« Vous voulez me dire pourquoi vous êtes encore ici ? »

Elle le regarda, perplexe. « Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Il la fixa en retour.

Elle regarda à nouveau son gadget. « Je voulais juste faire quelques tests supplémentaires sur ces échantillons, monsieur. »

« Carter ? » Il écarta son explication d'un geste de la main, maudissant mentalement le SGC. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle on appelle ça une 'journée' de travail. En fait, vous êtes censée rentrer chez vous la nuit. » Solidement enraciné, il n'était pas question qu'il change d'avis.

« Je sais, » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, « mais j'aimerais vraiment travailler sur ces- »

« Non. Pas cette fois, Carter. »

Il en avait eu assez.

« Je vous 'ordonne' de partir. Vous ne prenez pas de travail chez vous et vous ne mettez pas les pieds au SGC avant 7 heures demain matin. »

Le gadget fit un bruit sourd lorsque la main de Sam tomba lourdement sur la table. Elle se leva, ses yeux fixés sur lui. « Monsieur… avec tout mon respect, j'aimerais vraiment- »

« Bon sang, Carter ! » Il s'avança vers elle et fit un signe de la main vers lui. « Colonel ! » Il fit un signe de la main vers elle. « Major ! » Il était en train de s'imposer en jouant de la hiérarchie et, à ce moment-là, il s'en fichait complètement. « Il y a, effectivement, une distinction ! »

Elle le fixa, la mâchoire serrée.

« Major, je crois qu'on vous a donné un ordre direct ! Je vous donne trente minutes pour obéir au dit ordre ! »

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel ! » vint la voix sèche derrière lui alors que Jack franchissait la porte à grands pas.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir à son labo.

ooo

Le temps que Jack arrive chez lui, il avait déjà fait deux tours sur son manège mental familier. Cette fois, cependant, il avait le bénéfice ajouté de la culpabilité. Il avait été fâché contre le travail, pas contre elle. Mais pourtant, il avait ressenti la nécessité de s'en prendre à elle.

Jack jeta sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea tout droit vers le frigo. Il saisit une bière, enleva d'une chiquenaude la capsule et se dirigea vers le salon et son fauteuil.

Il n'avait 'jamais' crié après elle comme cela auparavant. Il grogna et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

ooo

Sam se gara devant la maison de son supérieur, coupant le moteur mais restant dans la voiture. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment ici. Il y a cinq ans, elle aurait encaissé cela comme un bon petit soldat. Il y a deux ans, autant elle détestait l'admettre, tel avait été son état émotionnel à cette époque qu'elle serait probablement rentrée chez elle et aurait pleuré en s'aidant d'une bouteille de vin. Mais maintenant ?

Elle agrippa son volant tout en revivant l'évènement qui l'avait amenée ici.

Un cadet ! Il lui avait hurlé dessus comme si elle était un fichu cadet ! Il lui avait rappelé leurs grades – comme si chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche n'était pas déjà « mon Colonel » !

Elle fixa sa maison.

Elle posa la tête sur l'appui-tête et se força à se calmer. Il n'était pas question qu'elle entre chez lui en étant en colère. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant elle avait juste besoin de trouver la volonté de découvrir ce que c'était.

ooo

La troisième bière avait aidé à convaincre Jack qu'il était, en fait, un moins que rien. Ca et que Carter demanderait à être transférée.

Un moins que rien. Plus bas que ça. Plus bas qu'un moins que rien et bientôt il serait sans Sam Carter. Bah, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

C'est ça.

Et s'il se le répétait encore cinq cents fois, il commencerait peut-être à y croire.

Jack secoua la tête. Tant d'occasions manquées. Celles où ils auraient dû se parler se comptaient probablement par centaines. Pourtant, ils les avaient toutes manquées. Et de toutes ces occasions, le test za'tarc avait été l'erreur la plus flagrante. Laisser cela dans la pièce ? Quelle plaisanterie !

Jack prit une autre gorgée.

Qui a dit que l'ignorance était le bonheur absolu ? L'ignorance était l'enfer.

Puis il y avait l'occasion manquée la plus récente. Il avait été parti un mois. Coincé sur cette lune avec cet idiot de Maybourne. Tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais douté que Carter le sauverait. C'était une chose dont il 'avait' été sûr. Il savait que même si cela lui prenait dix ans, elle serait venue le chercher. Ce qui rendit leur réunion encore plus frustrante.

Oh, elle avait été heureuse de le voir. Lui disant même combien 'ils' étaient soulagés de le retrouver. Mais elle avait porté ce masque militaire avec tant d'application…

Jack étreignit la bouteille.

C'avait été un mois ! Et ils avaient agi comme s'ils se retrouvaient après un week-end !

Ses articulations blanchirent.

Pourquoi ? Pour une fois, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu dire quelque chose ? N'importe quoi !

« Quel genre de putain de vie est-ce là ? » hurla-t-il, jetant violemment la bouteille sur le mur. Elle explosa. Et fit un bruit ressemblant à celui de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Jack fronça les sourcils en regardant le mur humide.

Ca sonna à nouveau. Oh. C'était la sonnette.

Il se renfrogna en dépassant le mur tâché, alluma la lumière extérieure et ouvrit la porte.

Il cligna des yeux.

« Carter ? »

« Euh, mon Colonel, » dit-elle prudemment.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle passa son poids sur l'autre pied, paraissant horriblement hors de son élément. « J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin de parler, monsieur. »

Jack faillit éclater de rire. Il tint la porte ouverte pour elle.

Il la vit faire une pause devant la tâche humide sur le mur, mais elle ne dit rien en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Bière ? » demanda-t-il en s'affalant dans son propre fauteuil.

« Hum, non, » dit Carter, jetant à nouveau un petit coup d'œil sur le mur tâché. « Que s'est-il passé, mon Colonel ? »

« Un accident. » Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Elle ne crut pas son excuse.

Jack tripota sa bouteille de bière, se sentant soudain honteux. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il devait lui parler, mais la discussion s'avérait être plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

Eh bien, un pas à la fois.

La voix de Jack s'adoucit. « Désolé de vous avoir hurlé dessus aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû remettre en question vos ordres, mon Colonel. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit si indulgente. « Ce n'est pas une excuse – je n'aurais pas dû hurler sur vous comme je l'ai fait. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé, le dos raide.

« Non, ce n'est pas rien. »

« Mon Colonel, je veux bien oublier toute cette affaire si vous aussi, » offrit-elle.

Prétendre que rien ne s'était passé.

Encore.

Et Jack en avait marre. « Carter. Sam. » Il la regarda. « Ce n'est pas un bon plan. »

« Ecoutez, mon Colonel… »

Peut-être que c'était la bière. Peut-être que tout cela était finalement de trop. Mais à cet instant, il avait une telle envie de lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Peut-être qu'il découvrirait alors ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Il voulait simplement mettre tout ça au grand jour.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien je veux… » Il voulait finir mais il s'étrangla sur les mots, luttant pour dire ce qui avait été enfermé depuis si longtemps.

« Monsieur. Arrêtez. » Carter secoua la tête. « Vous savez que le règlement ne permet pas... »

Il essayait enfin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et elle le bassinait avec le règlement ? « Vous pensez que nos carrières sont tout ce qui est en jeu à cet instant ? »

Jack observa comme son expression se dissolvait en… quoi ? Peur ? Colère ? Ressentiment ?

« Mon Colonel. Nous devons arrêter tout de suite avant que l'un de nous dise quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux. » Elle se leva et marcha rapidement vers la porte.

Elle partait avant qu'ils aient eu une chance de parler. Encore. Il courut après elle et saisit son bras.

« Carter… non. »

« Ceci était une erreur. » Elle retira son bras.

« Ca ne peut pas en être une. » Il fit mine de reprendre son bras.

« Non ! »

Ce même regard dans ses yeux était toujours là, mais maintenant quelque chose d'autre y était mélangé. Le regret.

« Non, » dit-elle à nouveau, doucement.

Le cœur de Jack se glaça sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« Bonne nuit, mon Colonel, » dit-elle et elle franchit la porte.

ooo

Sam tambourina le volant en conduisant.

Au diable toute cette fichue situation ! Quelle part de sa vie désirait-elle sacrifier au devoir ?

Tout laisser derrière était la seule réponse.

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Ou plutôt, elle ne le voulait pas. Il y avait une chance qu'il appelle, peut-être. Ou pire, qu'il vienne.

Elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

A un feu, Sam saisit son portable et fouilla dans son sac à main le numéro qu'elle avait gribouillé quelque part. Le trouvant, elle appela.

« Oui, pourrais-je avoir la chambre d'Alan Ford ? »

ooo

Sam se retrouva à l'un de ces petits cafés où elle n'avait jamais le temps d'aller, son humeur s'améliorant grandement à cause du vin et de l'actuelle compagnie. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortie manger dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Et avec un homme ? La réponse était trop embarrassante pour s'y attarder.

C'était juste ce dont elle avait besoin, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle discutait avec décontraction avec Alan. Pas de règlements. Juste deux personnes.

« Alors est-ce que vous êtes déjà allée voir votre nièce ? »

« J'y suis allée juste après qu'elle soit née. Bien sûr, c'était il y a quelques mois. »

« Je parie que vous êtes le type de tante à les gâter, » dit Alan, lui souriant.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas là-bas aussi souvent que j'aimerais, mais je fais en sorte que, effectivement, ils ne manquent pas de jouets. » Elle fit un grand sourire.

La conversation dériva en un de ces silences, les bruits des autres clients satisfaits et la douce musique les environnant.

Alan se pencha en avant sur la table avec un éclat dans les yeux. « Alors, Sam, que faudrait-il exactement pour vous faire venir à Nellis ? »

Pendant un instant, Sam réfléchit à la question. Y réfléchit vraiment. Fuir à toutes jambes de ses problèmes était si tentant.

« Je ne sais pas. Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça. »

« D'accord, je sais saisir une allusion. J'avais promis à mon supérieur que je demanderais. Encore. » Alan lui fit un grand sourire.

Ils cessèrent de parler lorsque le serveur leur apporta leur repas.

« Vous savez, vous n'aviez pas besoin de prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Vous auriez pu rester au SGC, » dit Sam, prenant sa fourchette.

« Hmm. Des murs de ciment gris, soixante mètres sous terre. Ca semble vraiment tentant. »

Sam rit. « Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait très attention à mon environnement. A moins d'être sur le terrain, bien sûr. »

« Ca, c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à imaginer, » dit-il en s'adossant sur sa chaise.

« Que n'arrivez-vous pas à imaginer ? » demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une autre gorgée de vin.

« Vous sur le terrain. Un gros fusil sanglé autour de vous. »

Sam sourit. « Eh bien, je suppose que vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça. »

Une expression étrange traversa son visage. « En fait, Sam, je dois vous dire que j'aimerais bien. » Il la regarda.

« Quoi ? »

« Apprendre à vous connaître. Mieux. »

Sam fut incroyablement flattée. Voici ce type sensationnel qui voulait être avec elle. Et elle l'aimait bien aussi, vraiment. Si seulement elle n'était pas…

N'était pas quoi ?

Si complètement paumée ?

« Alan, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de super. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Oh bigre. Voila le discours sur les 'amis'. »

Sam grimaça.

« Je ne vous dirai pas que je ne suis pas déçu. Mais j'avais en quelque sorte deviné. »

Sam le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est… » Sam hésita. « C'est compliqué. »

« Je sais, je sais. L'Air Force. La dynamique d'équipe, c'est ça ? J'ai travaillé dans cet environnement suffisamment longtemps pour avoir rencontré des cas semblables auparavant. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, » dit Sam, essayant de rester nonchalante.

« Allez, Sam. J'ai vu la façon dont le gars vous regarde. Et la façon dont vous parlez de lui. »

Oh.

« Je dois vous dire, Sam, que Jonas est un gars chanceux. »

« Quoi ? » Elle le regarda fixement n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Il sourit lentement.

Oh.

« Alan, ce n'était même pas drôle. »

« Pensez à ça comme à ma petite vengeance pour la rupture juste après le premier rendez-vous, » dit-il, la taquinant.

Sam fit un grand sourire et secoua la tête. « Je détesterais voir ce que vous faîtes après le deuxième. »

ooo

Le Doc allait tuer Jack. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment tout ça marchait, mais il était presque sûr qu'elle serait capable de dire avec précision combien de bières il avait bues la nuit dernière. Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Ils n'avaient pas de mission de prévue pour aujourd'hui, mais un appel bien trop joyeux de Jonas à 6 heures du matin l'avait informé du contraire. Apparemment, il y avait plus de choses qu'ils devaient vérifier.

Et il était sûr que 'choses' était le terme technique.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie, résolu à en finir avec cette partie de sa journée à-venir-sûrement-merdique. Le rideau autour du lit était déjà tiré.

Probablement Carter.

Son cœur rata instinctivement un battement avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devrait pas. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté, trouvant soudain ses mains fascinantes.

« Alors, tu as fait quelque chose d'amusant la nuit dernière ? » demanda le Doc de l'autre côté du rideau.

La tête de Jack se releva.

« Je suis sortie dîner avec Alan, » dit Carter après une pause.

Quoi ?

« Hmm, ça semble intéressant, » commenta Fraiser.

« Oui, bon, c'est un type bien. »

Après l'avoir quitté, elle était sortie avec 'lui' ? Jack regarda furieusement le sol.

« Bien ? » renifla le Doc. « Le type est superbe ! Intelligent. Drôle. Et il sait ce que tu fais. »

« Il est sympa, d'accord ? »

« Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé ? Allez, Sam. Je dois vivre par procuration à travers toi, tu sais. »

« Eh bien, il a encore essayé de me persuader de demander ma mutation pour Nellis. »

« Et tu lui as ri au nez, c'est ça ? »

Silence.

« Sam ? »

Jack regarda le rideau. Carter ?

« Je ne sais pas, Janet. Les choses sont devenues en quelque sorte… Je vais y réfléchir. »

Elle songeait à partir ?

Jack fixa le rideau, se fermant au reste de la conversation.

Elle préférerait partir plutôt que de lui parler ! La prochaine fois, il serait probablement en train de fixer les papiers pour son transfert, tout cela sans qu'elle dise un mot !

Il devait se tirer d'ici.

« Bien, c'est bon, » dit Janet de leur côté du rideau. « Si tu vois le reste de ton équipe en train de traîner en direction de l'infirmerie avec une expression confuse dans leurs yeux, rappelle-leur qu'ils sont censés être ici. »

Sam sourit et se mit à hocher la tête.

« Oh, excusez-moi, Colonel. » Les deux femmes entendirent quelqu'un dire en entrant dans la pièce.

Sam se figea.

Janet tira le rideau, mais quelle que soit la personne qui avait été là était maintenant parti.

Il y avait trois colonels au SGC et l'un d'eux était actuellement hors planète.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance qu'elle ait rendu tout cela sacrément pire.

ooo

La forêt était calme. Trop calme pour Jack. S'il n'avait pas été si concentré, il se serait frappé lui-même pour le cliché mental. Il resserra sa prise sur son P90. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il n'aimait pas cela. Ils étaient revenus sur la planète de la veille, mais cette fois tout était, d'une certaine façon, différent. Comme auparavant, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie aux environs immédiats de la Porte, mais…

Il n'avait aucune preuve. Juste une sensation.

Il surveillait le dos de Carter, ses yeux scrutant la ligne des arbres comme un faucon. Elle avait eu besoin d'échantillons supplémentaires se trouvant à environ un kilomètre de la Porte, mais l'endroit avait tellement mis Jack en alerte qu'il avait sérieusement pensé à annuler la mission. A la place, il avait choisi de faire garder la Porte par Teal'c et Jonas au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

Ils étaient restés silencieux sur leur trajet, mais il était trop concentré sur les mauvaises ondes qu'il recevait de l'endroit pour s'attarder sur des sujets personnels. La vie de Carter avait plus de valeur que des sentiments blessés.

« Presque fini, Carter ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Elle tressaillit. Interprétant sans doute mal le ton de sa voix, devina-t-il, mais tout cela aurait à être mis de côté pour le moment.

« Presque, mon Colonel. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ce faisant, il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

Mouvement ! Merde !

Il saisit sa veste et la tira au sol derrière le petit amas de rochers d'où elle était en train de prendre des échantillons. Jack leva son doigt à ses lèvres. Les yeux de Carter s'agrandirent et furent en alertes. Il lui fit un signe de la main et se releva lentement pour avoir une meilleure vue.

C'était ce que les Jaffa attendaient. A la seconde où la tête de Jack devint visible, ils commencèrent leur attaque. Jack se déplaça vers une meilleure position et commença à riposter, Sam l'imitant.

« O'Neill ! Répondez ! »

Jack se baissa vivement à couvert et mit en marche sa radio. « Teal'c, nous sommes sous le feu ! Tout un groupe de Jaffa ! » cria-t-il.

« J'arrive ! »

« Non ! Il y en a trop ! Retournez et ramenez des renforts ! » Jack regarda Carter. « Attendez ! Teal'c, gardez la Porte ouverte ! » Jack relâcha sa radio. « Carter, à trois, je veux que vous couriez vers la Porte. Je vous couvrirai. »

Elle le regarda. « Ca n'arrivera pas, monsieur. » Elle fit feu sur la ligne de Jaffa.

« Carter ? »

« Je _**ne**_ vais _**pas**_ vous quitter, mon Colonel ! » cria-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux alors que les tirs de lances goa'uld passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Jack, ne détournant pas ses yeux des siens, ralluma sa radio. « Annulez cet ordre ! Allez chercher des renforts ! »

« Très bien, O'Neill. » La transmission mourut.

« Carter, nous devons trouver un meilleur couvert. »

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel. »

Mais il n'y en avait pas. Ils étaient coincés et le couvert le plus proche était trop loin. Il hurla de frustration en évaluant la situation. « Nous allons devoir les retenir ! »

Carter hocha la tête et se remit à tirer tout en essayant de rester derrière le couvert du petit rocher. Jack fit de même.

Ca sembla marcher. Ils étaient terriblement dépassés en nombre, mais les deux P90 et une grenade de temps en temps empêchaient la ligne de Jaffa d'avancer. Mais avec tout ce bruit de tirs dans ses oreilles, Jack n'entendit pas le son différent jusqu'à ce qu'il fût trop tard. Soudain, les tirs des Jaffa cessèrent.

« Hassac ! Aray kree ! »

« Merde, » murmura Carter.

Ils se retournèrent lentement pour se retrouver en train de fixer l'extrémité d'une lance goa'uld.

« Oh, salut, » dit Jack, levant ses mains.

« Kegalo Tau'ri ! » dit le Jaffa avec un reniflement.

La lance s'ouvrit.

Jack entendit le son de l'arme, mais ne sentit rien. Il regarda vivement Carter, mais elle se tenait là, clignant des yeux. Puis vinrent les bruits de P90. Beaucoup de P90. Les Jaffa devant eux s'effondrèrent.

« Oui ! T, vous avez un timing d'enfer, mon pote ! » cria-t-il comme Teal'c et Jonas couraient vers leur position, suivis par trois autres équipes SG.

Les Jaffa, voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus l'avantage, commencèrent à se replier.

Le Major Adams courut vers Jack. « Ils s'enfuient, monsieur. Devons-nous les poursuivre ? »

« Et comment ! »

ooo

Jack resta à l'arrière en suivant les équipes SG à travers la Porte. Aucune perte pour le SGC, pensa-t-il fièrement.

« Colonel, Major, heureux de vous revoir en un seul morceau, » dit Hammond.

« Merci pour l'opportunité de revenir en un seul morceau, mon Général. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son second. Elle lui sourit.

Attends. Elle lui souriait.

C'était une 'bonne' chose.

Il lui rendit le sourire.

Ils descendirent la rampe, mais Jack fut arrêté par le Général.

« Oh, Colonel, après votre check-up par le Dr. Fraiser, j'ai besoin de vous dans mon bureau. »

« Bien, monsieur, » dit-il à contrecœur alors qu'il regardait Carter disparaître au tournant.

ooo

Sam avait attendu une heure pour que le Colonel sorte du bureau du Général avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait appris par la rumeur que c'était une conférence de haut niveau avec les huiles de Washington. Si c'était le cas, ça pourrait prendre des heures avant qu'il n'en sorte. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour faire les choses rapidement.

Elle avait dîné. La moitié d'un sandwich et une pomme. Ses yeux ne cessaient de jeter des petits coups d'œil sur l'horloge pour une raison étrange. Eh bien, étrange n'était pas le mot juste. C'était la raison qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer.

Elle avait essayé de regarder la télé, mais le bruit continuait d'être noyé dans son esprit par la mission de la journée.

_« Je _ne_ vais _pas_ vous quitter, mon Colonel ! »_

La phrase passait et repassait dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et qu'elle soit maudite si elle n'avait pas voulu la dire en plus d'une façon.

Elle éteignit la télé et prit un livre, sans voir les mots.

ooo

Jack roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Colorado Springs. Il regarda l'horloge du 4x4.

12:45 a.m.

De tous les timings pourris ! Il avait été entraîné dans une conférence de cinq heures avec Hammond et les Chefs d'Etat Major couvrant tous les sujets, du Site Alpha à l'état actuel du SGC. N'était-ce pas la raison d'être des rapports sans fin ?

Il n'appela pas avant. Pas question qu'il commence ça au téléphone. Mais il devait lui parler.

Cette nuit.

Il se connaissait trop bien. S'il n'y allait pas maintenant, ils seraient encore en train de se regarder dans trois ans sans avoir dit un mot. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à ce moment-là, tout serait trop tard.

Jack appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Il était absolument certain maintenant que si Carter n'était pas dans sa vie, il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Après sa retraite, il terminerait ses jours seul, probablement à son chalet, comme un ermite. Soudain tout devint clair comme le cristal.

Aussi sentimental que cela paraissait dans son esprit, il était amoureux pour la dernière fois de sa vie. A cet instant précis, il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ressembler ou pas à une chiffe molle…

Jack se gara devant la maison de Carter. Les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, mais même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il l'aurait réveillée. Voilà, pensa-t-il en montant en courant les marches vers sa porte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa vie ne serait pas la même à partir de maintenant.

Jack appuya sur la sonnette.

Et attendit. Cela ne devrait pas lui prendre si longtemps pour répondre à la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant un bref moment sinistre, il eut un flashback de l'époque où cet alien avait vécu avec elle. Et si Alan était là ?

'Allez, Carter !' supplia-t-il dans son esprit.

Il entendit le loquet cliquer.

Oui !

ooo

La seule chose surprenante à la présence du Colonel sur le seuil de sa porte était qu'il lui ait fallu si longtemps pour être là.

« Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation sur le seuil, » dit-il en poussant la porte.

Elle s'écarta du chemin. « Bonjour à vous aussi. »

Le Colonel ôta son manteau et l'accrocha sur le portemanteau. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec elle dans l'étroite entrée. « Pas dans l'entrée non plus. »

Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle suivit. Il commença à ouvrir et à fermer les placards.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » demanda Sam, s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

« Du café. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas. Vous et Daniel faisiez un concours. »

« Vous prévoyez de rester ? »

« Ouaip. »

Sam traversa la pièce et ouvrit le placard au-dessus de la cafetière. Elle sortit le café et un filtre pour lui, puis s'assit sur une chaise.

Et attendit.

ooo

« Alors ? Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour le café, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack joua avec l'anse de son mug. « Non. »

Carter resta silencieuse.

« A propos de la nuit dernière, » commença Jack.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous étiez… ivre. »

« Quoi ? J'avais bu quelques bières. Je n'étais pas ivre, Carter. Je savais ce que je disais. » Il soupira. « N'en avez-vous pas marre de ne pas savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Jack chercha ses mots. « Je veux dire, parfois, je crois savoir et puis à d'autres moments, je n'en suis pas si sûr. » Il commençait à être agacé par son inaptitude à s'exprimer.

« Je… » Elle secoua la tête, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas tourner la page à partir d'ici. Je ne sais pas où ici se trouve. »

« Tourner la page ? » Cela sembla retenir son attention. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il s'arrêta, rassemblant ses pensées.

« Il faut que je sache ce que vous ressentez pour moi, » dit-il finalement.

Sam posa son menton sur ses mains serrées et baissa les yeux sur la table. « Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nope. Il demandait tout, tout simplement.

« Jack… »

Ses yeux se levèrent vivement sur son visage et il la regarda hésiter. Il fallait qu'il sache sa réponse. Il avait besoin qu'elle trouve la force de lui dire sa réponse. Il secoua légèrement la tête. « J'ai juste besoin de savoir, Sam. C'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? » Elle rit doucement.

Il serra son mug de café. L'attente était terrifiante. Comme d'être sur le point de faire pour la première un saut de nuit. Il n'y avait rien de tangible à quoi se retenir, juste l'espoir de ne pas s'écraser au sol.

Puis cela arriva.

« Je vous aime, Jack. »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était comme si cette dernière pièce manquante du puzzle de sa vie venait juste d'être mise en place. Et elle s'ajustait. Parfaitement.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour la voir avec cette même expression qu'il était sûr d'avoir quelques minutes plus tôt – préoccupée. Inquiète. Terrifiée.

« Sam, » dit rapidement Jack, lui souriant chaleureusement, « Je vous aime tellement. »

Jack regarda le même calme qu'il avait expérimenté seulement quelques instants auparavant balayer son visage. Il n'y avait plus de malentendu, de dénégation… ou de demi-tour. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et Jack sentit une décharge à son contact. Puis il vit quelque chose assombrir ses yeux.

Oh. Ca.

« Techniquement nous sommes au-delà de la ligne, » dit Jack finalement, ne détournant pas ses yeux de son visage.

« Oui, » dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas nouveau. Nous avons franchi cette ligne il y a deux ans. »

« Si cela n'avait été qu'un coup, une aventure d'une nuit, nous aurions peut-être pu l'ignorer tourner la page. »

« Je sais. Ceci est permanent. »

Il fit une pause. Il devait être honnête. « Je ne veux pas prendre ma retraite maintenant. »

« Vous savez, je ne veux pas vraiment que vous la preniez. »

« Bien. Je vous veux dans l'équipe. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas partir. »

« Alors, nous ne faisons que parler pour le moment, » dit-il lentement, s'assurant qu'elle comprenait l'implication.

« Oui. Sauf que, » elle sourit, « … nous savons. »

« Nous savons, » répéta Jack, souriant lui aussi.

Une certitude. C'était réconfortant. Ca permettait d'espérer et d'attendre.

Tout simplement.

« C'est tout ce que nous pouvons avoir pour le moment, » lui rappela-t-elle, caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

« C'est bien plus que je n'avais espéré. »

ooo

Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de sourire. Bien que, si une autre personne lui en faisait la remarque, il serait dans l'obligation de lui faire du mal.

Jack entra dans la salle d'embarquement où son équipe l'attendait. Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur Carter, qui était occupée à ajuster une sangle. Jonas se tenait à la base de la rampe, jouant avec la télécommande du FRED(1) alors que Teal'c veillait comme un parent préoccupé.

Sam fit un sourire à Jack avant de reporter son attention sur l'engin, faisant quelques ajustements supplémentaires de dernière minute. Il s'avança vers elle.

« SG1, vous avez le feu vert, » vint l'annonce.

« Très bien, Jonas, le FRED est à vous, » commanda Jack.

Jonas fit un grand sourire et monta la rampe avec Teal'c et traversa la Porte derrière le FRED.

Jack se tourna vers Sam. « Prête ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle sourit en mettant sa casquette.

Ils montèrent la rampe ensemble. Côte à côte, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, comme le destin en avait décidé.

Il savait maintenant.

Et c'était mieux que de savoir qu'elle comprenait les mystères de l'univers.

Mieux que de savoir que, sans aucun doute, elle les sauverait tous dans un futur proche, encore.

Mieux que de savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais derrière.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant qu'ils ne traversent la Porte.

Il connaissait son cœur.

-Fin-

ooo

_(__1)__FRED (Field Remote Expeditionary Device) : véhicule fictif dans l'univers Stargate. __C'est un véhicule à huit roues destiné à transporter des outils et matériels, et il est souvent envoyé sur une planète surveillée par un MALP (Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe), juste avant d'envoyer une équipe SG. (source Wikipedia)_

ooo


End file.
